100 lemons
by supastar45
Summary: I took a joke I had with a friend and turned it into a bunch of lemons. Why? Because that's the kind of person I am so enjoy all my fellow perverts! All different kinds of shipping in store!


AN: Ok people so I made a joke with a friend that I would write 100 lemons if I got out of something alive. At the time I was kidding but then I thought, why not? So whenever I get a lemon idea, it's probably gonna be on here. There's gonna be all different types of shipping just so you know and yes, on some of these Yugi will be innocent. For those of you who have read my stories, you will know why this is such a shock! Enjoy!

Yami woke up with a groan. He didn't want to wake up yet. He wanted to cuddle with his Aibou for a while longer. Then he realized the flaw in his plan. There was no Yugi in the bed. Yami's eyes shot open as he grasped the place where Yugi had been the night before and his hand encountered a note in Yugi's handwriting.

_Dear Yami,_

_Happy anniversary! I know you are probably panicking right now because I am not in bed but you can calm down. I am alright, I am just in hiding. For this anniversary, you will have to find me using clues I have provided for you. And don't worry koi, the prize you will receive if you find me will be well worth it. But here's the catch, to receive the prize you must find me before midnight and you can't start your search until nine o'clock. Look on the back of the paper and you will find the first clue. Good luck koi, I hope you find me in time._

_You Aibou,_

_Yugi_

Yami smirked at the idea of the game Yugi was playing. He tried the mind link and just as he thought it was closed. Yami already knew that his prize would be Yugi but Yugi made it sound like there was a twist to it. Like there was something… more Yami would be getting for his prize. Yami groaned as ideas filled his mind of what his Aibou could give and he quickly flipped the paper to read the clue.

_Go to the park where the fruit was eaten by the lake take the boat to the other side. Find what you cannot see but can hear. _

Yami read the clue and then re-read it. Where the fruit _was_ eaten by the lake? That was confusing. How could he find something that was no longer there? Yami sighed and showered before putting on fresh clothes and sitting on the couch in front of the TV. He didn't know how he would figure this out but he did know that Yugi would never give him a clue he couldn't figure out. But for now, he had to just sit back and relax

Xxx

Yami walked around the lake trying to find the spot where the fruit was eaten. He thought maybe there was something like a banana peel or an orange skin on the ground to help him out but no such luck. Yami stopped and sighed. He looked up at the Sakura blossoms as if they could give him the answer. The pink petals flew around in the wind and settled everywhere making the scene romantic and- Wait… CHERRIES!

Yami ran to a bench on the far side of the lake. This is the spot where Yugi and Yami had a picnic on their last anniversary! Yami remembered watching as Yugi ate cherries and then, one particular cherry that Yugi had eaten came to mind.

**[FLASHBACK]**

Yugi ate the cherries one by one as he sat on the bench in Yami's lap. He noticed his boyfriend watching him and a sinful idea came to mind. Yugi took the next cherry and put it in his mouth slowly then slowly taking it out. He put part of it in his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around it. He could feel Yami's reaction in his bottom which was directly over Yami's crotch. Yugi slowly bit the fruit off the stem and chewed it, allowing a tiny stream of the juice to run down his chin. Yugi took his finger and used it to catch the juice before he put the finger in his mouth and began to suck on it. Finally Yugi took the stem of the cherry and put it in his mouth. Seconds later he removed it and Yami saw that it was now tied in a knot. Yugi looked up at Yami with a sinful smirk. "Don't you just love cherries Yami?" Yami stared at the boy for a second before he went down and captured the boy's lips in a needy kiss. Yugi smirked against Yami's lips as Yami soon took them home to continue their actions.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

Yami desperately tried to keep his blood from going south as the memory came back to him and again as the memory of what happened when they got home came as well. It was hard but Yami eventually stopped his thoughts and rented a boat. He quickly rowed to the other side. On the other side he waited and at first he couldn't hear a thing. Yami closed his eyes and focused trying to pick up any possible sounds. And suddenly he heard it. It was low and quiet, barely even noticeable. It was the screech of a monkey and there was only one place in Domino that you could hear that at this time of night: The 24/7 Domino zoo! Yami quickly went back across the lake. It was already 10:15. He had to hurry if he wanted to make it to Yugi in time.

Xxx

Yugi got to the zoo entrance and saw someone he never expected. Ryou. The white haired boy hated the zoo because the caged animals seemed depressing to him. Ryou spotted Yami and immediately came over to him. Yami saw a white piece of paper in his hands and understood. Ryou smiled at him. "Happy anniversary Yami, here's your next clue from Yugi! I hope you find him."

Yami took the paper. "Thank you Ryou. By the way, do you know what Yugi's present to me is?" The white haired boy smirked and suddenly looked so demonic Yami would've mistaken him for Bakura but it soon lifted and he was back to plain old innocent Ryou.

"Let's just say you're really gonna like it." Ryou skipped away and Yami sighed before opening the note and reading it.

_Dear Yami,_

_Well done koi, I see you remember our picnic and the fruit I ate. But now it gets even harder so I hope you're ready and that you have enough time left. I really would hate for you to run out of time. But enough talk, time for the clue:_

_Once upon a December._

…WHAT! What does a zoo have to do with December? Yami sighed and entered the zoo deciding he would do just like he did at the park and walk around. After all it had to be in there somewhere. The question was, where?

Xxx

Yami's feet ached by this point from all the walking around but he refused to stop. He checked his watch and saw that it was already 11:20. He had a headache the size of Texas and it didn't help that there was a little girl yelling and complaining beside him. He was about to turn around and tell her to shut the hell up when something told him he should listen to her.

"But mommy!" The little girl's mother shot her a look that told her to be quiet. The girl began to glare at her mother. "But mommy why can't I?" The girl's mother began to rub her temples trying to ignore her daughter. "Mommy why can't-"

"Because I said no! You cannot go as a princess for Halloween that's what you go as every year!" Yami's eyes widened. Once upon a December had nothing to do with December or even the zoo. It was a song in one of Yugi's favorite movies, Anastasia! The first line of the song came to Yami's head. The line was dancing bears. Bears!

Yami ran to where the bears were and sure enough, there was Mokuba standing there with a piece of white paper in his hands. The raven haired teen smiled up at him and handed him the paper. "Here you go Yami, Yugi told me to give this to you if you found me." Yami took the paper and opened it.

_You've remembered the fruit and my favorite move too I see. I'm touched koi. I really do hope you can figure out this last clue in time because if you do, you'll find me there. And I really think you're going to like what you see._

_Hope our monkeys entertain._

Yami read the paper and was confused. The clue was simple and easy to figure out. It meant monkeys. And that's what confused Yami. There was no way Yugi would give him a clue so easy and that's how Yami knew that the answer was not monkeys. So the question was, what was the answer? 'Hope our monkeys entertain.' Yami repeated the words in his mind faster and faster. 'Hope our monkeys entertain hope our monkeys entertain hopeourmonkeysentertain. Wait a minute Hope Our Monkeys Entertain.' Yugi wanted him to go home!

Xxx

When Yami got home he immediately went to his and Yugi's room. When he opened the door he found his prize. "Congratulations koi. You found me in time." Yami stared open mouthed at the sight before him and he was immediately hard.

In front of him was Yugi, sitting in a chair with orange cat ears on his head. There were whiskers on his face and on his body was an orange tank top and a pair of black shorts. Yami saw something behind Yugi and saw it was a cat's tail. Yami's mouth hung open and he finally closed it and walked around inspecting Yugi. He got to the back and saw that the long black cat tail wasn't on the shorts but that it was inside Yugi. Yami smirked and gave the tail a short tug before pushing it back in. He heard Yugi gasp and then moan.

Yami had walked around town all day wondering what his prize was and many erotic ideas had been filling his mind. But this surpassed all of them by far. Yami went to the front of Yugi and was about to pick him up out of the chair when Yugi held up a finger for him to stop. "Not yet koi. There is still one more part to your surprise."

Yugi walked away with a sexy sway in his hips that just made Yami want him even more. Yami saw Yugi walk over to a long golden pole that he hadn't even noticed before. Yugi motioned for Yami to sit in the chair and Yami turned the chair around and did as he was told.

Yugi wrapped his legs around the pole and swung around it before dropping and grinding against the pole. When Yugi stopped he turned around and began to slowly go down on the pole, swaying his hips the whole time and groaning a bit as the actions caused the tail to go in slightly. Still facing his away from Yami and crouching with his back to the pole, Yugi spread his legs as far as possible and began to grind into the pole. Yami held onto the chair as he heard the moans coming from Yugi. Yugi slowly rose to his feet and walked back over to the front of the pole still facing away from it. He wrapped his legs around the pole and swung around it before stopping in front of Yami and arching his chest.

Yugi dropped from the pole and got on his hands and knees before crawling over to Yami like the seductive cat he was. Yugi went behind Yami and stood. He moved his hands down Yami's chest. Yugi attached his lips to the side of Yami's neck and Yami began to moan. Yugi walked around so he was in front of Yami and sat on his lap before grinding into him like he had been doing the pole moments ago. Yami finally snapped and grabbed the back of Yugi's neck, bringing him into a white hot kiss while Yugi was still grinding into him.

Finally the two broke away for air and Yugi rested his forehead against Yami's. A lecherous grin crossed the boy's face. "Why don't we finish this on the bed?" Yugi got up went to the bed, lying down. Yami rose and quickly went over to the sexy boy and when he got to him he brought his mouth up to meet his own. Yugi pulled Yami down on top of him and wrapped his legs around him. Yugi hurriedly pulled Yami's jacket off of him never taking his mouth off of Yugi's. Finally the two had to stop so Yami could remove his and Yugi's tops and take off the cat ears Yugi still had on.

Yami began to kiss down Yugi's jaw and his neck causing the boy to moan and move his head to give Yami more room. Yami only stopping only to mark Yugi's neck. Yami's broke away from Yugi for a moment to look down at the boy with a cute blush on his cheeks and his eyes lidded and his mouth slightly parted. Yugi's eyes left Yami's face and went down his toned chest and flat stomach. Yugi's eyes stopped at Yami's side and he propped himself up on his elbows. He stretched out his hand and gently stroked the tattoo on Yami's right hip. The tattoo was his and Yami's names curved together to form a heart with smaller hearts outlining it. Yami saw what Yugi was looking at and smiled at him. "Happy anniversary little one."

Now Yugi understood. This was his present and he loved it. He looked up and smiled at Yami with a watery smile. Yami gently wiped the tears from Yugi's eyes. He wanted to say so many things like you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, we will be together forever, you are the most important thing in my life. But instead, Yugi decided to show Yami his love. Yugi flipped them over so that he was now on top and before Yami could even say anything, his pants and boxers were on the floor. Yugi looked up at Yami with a loving smile. "Love you koi."

Yami was about to say love you too but when he opened his mouth a moan came out instead at the feeling of Yugi's tongue running up his rock hard cock. Yugi licked Yami's slit and licked up his cock once more before taking him inside his mouth. Yugi's head bobbed up and down as fast as he could with his tongue swirling around Yami's length the whole time. Yami's moans were constant at this point. Yugi gave a hard suck as he came up and Yami did everything he could not to release. He started doing math to keep his climax from cuming. 1+1=2. 1+2=3. 1+3= OH RA! Yami felt Yugi hum as he deep throated Yami. Yugi began to swallow repeatedly causing Yami even more pleasure.

Yami finally released and Yugi hungrily drunk all the seed. He sat up from Yami and licked his lips. "Kitty likes milk." Yugi's mouth fell onto Yami's again until yami broke away to open the top drawer of the bedside table and take out the lube. He set it down next to him and flipped Yugi over. Yami grabbed the tail that was still inside Yugi and slowly pulled it out as Yugi moaned from the feeling of the furry tail exiting him. Finally it was all the way out and Yami replaced it with two lubricated fingers. Yami worked his fingers in and out of Yugi before adding a third. The boy who had already been moaning and whimpering under him shouted and arched his back into Yami's fingers as they brushed his prostate.

Yami smirked and hit the spot a few more times before removing his fingers making Yugi groan in protest. Yami chuckled and lined himself up with Yugi. "Love you too Aibou." And before Yugi could say anything, Yami thrust in. It wasn't long before Yami was quickly moving in and out of Yugi, making the boy cry out in pleasure. Yugi's lips attached to Yugi's throat again as one hand went up to play with Yugi's nipples and the other went down to stroke Yugi's cock.

Yugi cried out and bit his lower lip to keep himself from his release. Yugi began to buck his hips causing him and Yami pleasure. Yugi held on as long as he could but in the end, he released with a cry of Yami's name, Yami following soon after with a cry of Yugi's name. Both fell onto the bed and with his last bit of strength, Yugi went over to Yami's side. Yami leaned down and kissed Yami lovingly. "We should do this on our next anniversary." Yugi looked up to see Yami smirking down at him.

"Who says we have to wait until next year? In fact, I think tomorrow is soon enough."

AN: Well now that that's done I need to sleep! I have school in the morning and I was supposed to go to bed half an hour ago. *sigh* OH WELL! Good night everyone!


End file.
